


Worrisome

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 19 of 30<br/>Prompt: Worrisome<br/>Character: Kenzi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrisome

Bo dragged the human into their so called 'crack-shack', injured and exhausted.  
Kenzi murmured something as Bo laid her on the couch. She had a small head wound from the beastie of the week and seemed to be hazy. Maybe concussed.  
Bo grabbed her phone and called Lauren, explaining the job and injuries.  
Lauren told her she would be there soon and hung up.  
Bo looked to her not-sister and sighed heavily.  
"Damn Kenzi. You are gonna make me have gray hair before you do."


End file.
